


Before The Cameras

by shadowhive



Category: Black Veil Brides, Bullet For My Valentine
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's another porn shoot for Moose, only this time it's with somone new. A man he only knows as Dennis Westower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before The Cameras

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired mostly by Andy and Moose sharing their pornstar names (Dennis Westower and Tom Wanks respectively). Plus I've wanted to do a Bullet/BVB fic for awhile so... Also, this is my first time posting here, so I hope it goes ok.

I stretched a little as I made my way through towards the main studio area. I was always eager for my shoots, especially when, like today, they were with someone new. I examined the set as I entered. It was the main apartment set, which was good, it allowed for many options. Which was what I loved about this.

What I did was porn, gay porn to exact. The great thing about here was how different it was from other porn sites. There wasn't just super buff guys or twinks but a wide range of body types, which suited me just fine. Secondly there wasn't any of that terrible porn music or lame ideas. We were given the freedom to do what we wanted for our shoots, which was part of the fun. You never knew if there was going to be bondage, fisting or a blowjob. Well, in a regular video anyway, in one ofthe fetish ones it was different story.

Today's guy was called Dennis Westower, at least that was the name on the profile. Before each shoot we were given a short profile on who we'd be with. All that was required was a picture, name and any limits they had. We could put more if we wished, which could entail fetishes, if we topped/bottomed or links to our videos. Dennis' just included his name and two other words which made my cock ache when I read it. No limits.

My thoughts were interupted as I caught sight of him, and I gave him a quick once over. He was tall and slim, with jet black hair hanging past his shoulders. He wore tight jeans and a t-shirt, both black. He had several tattoos on the expose skin of his arms, with the easiest to identify being a batman logo on is right arm. It was hard to tell if he was a top or bottom just from his stance. He could concievably be either, which would certainly make things interesting. I smiled as I made my way over to him. "Dennis right?" I asked despite knowing it was definitely him.

"Yeah, you must be Tom." His voice was surprisingly deep, which seemed not to match his look at all. I nodded slightly in response. Tom wasn't my actual name of course, but a stage one, just as I suspected his was. He looked me up and down, his dark eyes taking me in. His tongue darted across his lips and he nodded slightly. He was probably sizing me up just like I had done with him when I first caught sight of him. "Shall we get things started?"

Well at least he was straight forward. "I am if you are." He flashed me a grin, then waved at the director.

"We're ready." I glanced over, following his gaze, smiling at who it was. His name was Bob and he had sandy blonde hair and ice blue eyes. He worked on both sides of the camera and, fuck, he looked good naked. Giving the pair of us a nod he moved to get things started, allowing us to get in position.

We moved to the front door of the set and shared a look before I pushed it open, pulling Andy inside with me. We kissed as soon as we were through the door, his hands pushing me further into the living area beyond after pulling the door closed behind us. I was happy to let him take the lead, my own hands running down his bare arms. We parted after a few moments, his fingers slowly trailing down my back.

I looked up at him, my eyes meeting his, his breath hot against my skin. "What do you want?" I purred out the words, slightly breathless from the kiss.

I let out a small groan as he groped my arse, a smirk playing across his lips. "This." He thrust his hips forward, so I could clearly feel the bulge of his hard-on. A small groan left my lips, my fingers grasping the hem of his sleeveless tee, pulling it up. I exposed his pale skin, licking my lips at the sight of him, every inch of him new to my eager eyes. His hands left me, raising his arms above his head so I could remove it from him fully. Once the offending item was tossed across the room, we kissed again, my hands stroking his newly revealed bare skin. He groaned softly, returning the favor by pulling mine up. His hands ran over my chest, our lips meeting again.

The new kiss was more heated, more frantic, with our hands everywhere. I groaned against his lips, thrusting my hips against his. He was as hard as I was, aching beneath the fabric of his skin tight jeans. I reached down between his slim legs and undid his fly, pulling the zipper down eagerly. His fingers mirrored my actions, tugging my fly down with a practiced ease until my cock sprang free. His fingers brushed my length, teasing. "Mmm such a nice cock."

"As is yours." I smiled, pulling his out and giving it a slow stroke. He flashed me a grin, swaying his hips so his jeans slipped down his legs to pool around his ankles. I groaned softly at the sight of him, his hands shifting to push my own jeans off. His dark eyes flickered over me, taking me in for a few moments before his lips returned to mine. It was another heated kiss, his tongue sliding along mine while our hands ran over one another's freshly exposed skin. He pressed his hips against mine, causing me to let out a groan, our cocks rubbing against one another.

His fingers ran along my cleft and he parted from me to utter a sigle word is that deep voice of his. "Lube."

I nodded, stepping back from him, kicking my jeans away in the process. Lube was scattered in various places around the set, with the nearest beside the sofa. I took the opportunity to bend down and remove both my shoes and socks, best to be fully naked after all. Once I was I grabbed the bottle from the side table and returned to him. He flashed me a grin, swaying his hips, his cock aching hard. I swallowed, licking my lips slowly. "Where do you want me?" I asked, now desperate to have him buried inside me.

"Right here." He knealt down, sprawling himself on the floor. "I want you to ride my cock." I groaned at his words, popping the lube open. I squirted some of it onto my fingers, spreading it over my digits. He licked his lips, eyes on me as I reached back and pressed two fingers into myself slowly. My eyes lidded, a low groan leaving my lips. "Mmm fuck yourself with them pretty boy. Get yourself ready for me." My eyelids fluttered open at his words and I drove my fingers in deeper as he watched. Dennis smirked and snatched the lube from me, popping it open and slathering it over his stiff dick. The sight made me groan again, my fingers curving and working me open. I made sure to put on a little show for him, arching my back and tipping my head back a little as I thrust my fingers steadily in and out of my hole.

After a few more moments I slipped my fingers out, letting out a soft sigh. "Ready."

He nodded, stroking his thigh with one hand, his right gripping his cock at the base, holding it up. I made my way over to him, placing one foot either side of his slender body. Steadily I sank down onto him, moaning as he filled me up, my hands gripping his sides. "Ohh yes Tom, your ass feels so fucking good."

I nodded my own response, slightly breathless as I bottomed out on him. I remained in place for a few moments, getting used to the feel of him inside me, but that stillness didn't last long. Slowly I started to move on him, rocking up and then sinking back down on his dick. Dennis' hands returned to my body, running over my chest as I rode him. A gasp left my throat as he pinched my nipples between his fingers, a smirk playing on his lips again. "Mmm so hot..." I heard him purr, his hips thrusting up to meet my cheeks.

"So are you..." I whispered, running my hands over his chest, speeding up my movements in response to him. He flashed me a smile, licking his lips and rolling his hips against me. "Please... touch me." I clenched around him and he groaned, nodding.

His right hand shifted down my chest, his fingers grasping my erection and starting to stroke me. Another groan left my lips, as we found a rhythm, our bodies moving in sync. His hips thrusting up as I ground down against him, his talented fingers working on my dick. I moaned, his hand speeding up as I squeezed arround him. "Oh fuck, just like that." I groaned at his words, doing the same again, the sounds he made as a result music to my ears.

I gripped his shoulders, fucking myself on him harder, desperate to cum. For both of us to. I gazed down a him and fuck, he looked so hot like this. His skin slightly shiny witth sweat, his long hair sicking to it, eyelids flicking. My head tipped back, fingers digging into his pale skin as he tipped me over the edge. I watched in a daze as my first shots landed over his belly, the rest drippling down his fingers. "Fuck Dennis..."

He grunted and nodded, thrusting hard up into me as he followed me over. "Oh yes..." His other hand held onto my thigh as he moaned, his load spilling over my insides. I watched as he shifted up, licking the cum off his fingers. He kissed me, and I tasted myself on his tongue, moaning softly against his lips. "So fucking hot." He breathed out the words, tongue flicking across my lips.

"Mmm s'are you." I purred, running my fingers through his hair as I returned his kiss.

It was all over now. So when our kiss was done we were free to do, well, whatever it was we did. Some held on until they got their breath back. Some headed straight to the showers. Others made small talk as they dressed to go. Dennis shifted, pulling his jeans close. I didn't move from his lap, watching to see what he did. He fumbled in his pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, looking at me. "Want one?"

I nodded, shifting down so his dick slipped out of me. I took the offered cigarette between my lips, watching a he lit his own. "So what's your name?" I asked as I blew out a cloud of smoke. I always waited until after a shoot to ask that. I didn't want to say their real name in the heat of the moment.

"Andy." He replied, his smoke joining mine. Andy ran his fingers through the cum on his belly, licking them clean. "How about yours? Can't imagine Tom Wanks is your acual name."

I chuckled, reaching back and sucking some of his cum off my fingers between drags. "No, it's Micheal Thomas, but everyone calls me Moose."

"Moose huh?" He smirked, eyes glancing at my crotch before looking at me. "Fancy telling me how you got that name over a drink?"

"Sure, why not." I grinned, licking my fingers again. This was turning out to be quite interesting.


End file.
